Hylia's chosen hero
by I have beans
Summary: Hylia never defeated Demise and instead sacrificed her life to give the humans a hero. A hero that no one knew existed. Only the Demon Lord and the Demon King knew the life of a blond haired, sky blue eyed boy who was born to bring peace once more. Would he even get the chance though? M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Hylia never defeated Demise and instead sacrificed her life to give the humans a hero. A hero that no one knew existed. Only the Demon Lord and the Demon King knew the life of a blond haired, sky blue eyed boy who was born to bring peace once more. Would he even get the chance though?

For a usual day in hell, today was quiet.

Ghirahim walked through the halls of the castle built in the place of the Temple of Hylia, elegance beyond description. Crimson red carpet completed with coal black walls, this was Demise's part of the castle. Servants always ran in and out, hurrying to please the Demon King to see another sun-rise; if they were lucky.

The castle was split into two parts. One was Demise's part of the castle, (the bigger half) and the rest was Ghirahim's. The two Demons had their part in making sure that their world was molded into the perfect image of hell, and without a goddess once a person died, they were left to wander the surface forever until one of pure good ruled the heavens once more.

Ghirahim, in charge of discipline. He enforced the rules and the smallest slip-up could lead to torture, hours of torture. Demise made the rules, molded people into perfect slaves, and was the maker of everything. Of course not humans, but Demise made evil. He made child eating plants, he made monstrous storms, he made demons that terrorized the people.

Ghirahim came upon two large red doors with golden decoration around the edges. Demise did have a great taste in decoration. Ghirahim opened the doors and walked into the throne room buzzing with terrified servants and body guards, not that Demise needed them. Demise took notice of his trustful servant and clapped twice, everyone leaving the Demon Lord and King to talk.

Ghirahim approached the throne and bowed once he was at Demise's feet.

"Master, you have called for me?" Ghirahim asked respectfully. Years of being a close servant, Ghirahim knew not to piss off the Demon King.

"Ghirahim, your early. I asked for you to come around four yet your here at three thirty." Ghirahim looked up in shock. "Well done." Ghirahim looked to the ground once more, still in a bowing position. Ghirahim had an awful habit of being late to everything, the fact he was here early was a mistake.

"Yes Master, I came early to prove my loyalty." Ghirahim lied. He only came because his idiots he called, "Bokoblins" said he was late.

"I have a surprise for you. Today is your 300th year of true loyalty, I arranged a special gift as a token of my appreciation, I'm quite pleased with this fine piece of art and I'm sure you'll be impressed too." Demise motioned for Ghirahim to stand and he did. Demise looked to the doors behind him where two guards waited anxiously. "Bring it in."

Ghirahim was excited yet fearful to see what his gift would be. Demise seemed happy, so he should be happy.

The doors behind Demise's throne opened up and two guards in black armor brought in a child with dirty blonde hair. He wore nothing but torn up tan pants with his hands chained together behind his back, his wounds bare for all to see. Whip lashes, bruises, places where he was stabbed with a sword, they could see it all. Once next to Demise, a guard kicked the back of his knees and the boy fell into a bowing position.

"Master that's... It can't be...?" Ghirahim felt the purity from the boy. He could feel Hylia's blessing upon the child, oh, and how he absolutely _reeked _of kindness.

"It is. This child is Hylia's last hope. I found him when he was five, poor little guy. I kidnapped him, trained him, and ten years later, he's the perfect slave. No resistance, not a trace of defiance, nothing. Besides, you now what to do with someone like him." Demise grabbed the boy's hair forcing him to look at Ghirahim.

"Look at him, he's weak." Ghirahim snickered. The boy's features held a sad, fearful, and dead look at the same time. His skin smelt of blood, his body was so thin you could see his bones.

"Don't underestimate this one. Even at age five, I used punishment meant for adults, he didn't break until he was ten." Demise roughly pushed the boy's head back down to stare at the ground.

"Did you allow this one to talk?"

"No, I fixed him. Now Ghirahim, take care of him. I will not be getting you a new pet. Now leave. You and I have duties to take care of. If you have any problems with him, I'll be glad to teach him some lessons." The boy started shaking in fear.

"I think I can handle him. But, what is his name?"

"_Link._"

**Review! Want me to continue? Want me to stop? Do you like, not like? What? Tell me! Questions? Suggestions? A friendly hello? Review! **

**_5 reviews as minimum before I'll post chapter 2._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I am on my bff's computer posting this because my computer like, died. It wont charge or turn on. I mean, I was typing then, Bam. it just stopped working. Anyways, I'll reply to guest comments below. Enjoy the chapter.**

Demise pushed Link down to Ghirahim's feet giving the boy another harsh bruise on his chest. He whimpered and stayed where he was. Ghirahim smiled in satisfaction and knelt down to lift his head.

"Let us go to my end of this castle and examine you." Ghirahim helped the child up.

"Take care of him Ghirahim." Demise warned.

"I will. Thank you master." Ghirahim bowed making Link bow too and they left.

"Dinner's at six, _sharp._ I suggest you leave an hour early." Demise gave a faint chuckle and Ghirahim resisted an eye roll. Ghirahim lead Link through the black hallways, then passing through a door which lead to polished white hallways with diamond carpeting. The carpet was white with golden diamonds along the edges. Ghirahim pushed Link into a room to their left and locked the door after he was in Link was released from the chains and was laid on a table.

Ghirahim hovered around the boy, looking at his feet, his stomach and chest and his face. Link held perfectly still, barely breathing in. Ghirahim took a wrist and examined the angry red skin. Link hissed in pain when a finger was ran over the burning area.

"Oh stop being so weak." Ghirahim hissed. "I'm just looking at your wounds." Link bit his lip. "Well, let's start with item number one, all these splinters on the bottoms of your feet. Master must've had fun with you." Ghirahim said excitedly.

He pulled out a pair of tweezers and went to his feet. Link bit his lip harder as he felt his feet being torn apart by Ghirahim getting even the smallest piece of wood out. Next Ghirahim looked at his shaggy hair checking for bug then to his mouth.

"Open up." Link obeyed silently. "Well, this could hurt... A lot." Link tensed. "You have four missing teeth and two are broken, those will have to go." Ghirahim sighed to himself. "I do want you in good condition, maybe you'll live longer then." Ghirahim chuckled. "And I see you're mute." Ghirahim looked at the torn appendage that used to be a tongue. After being "defiant" it was taken when he was 13. The countless nights he couldn't eat because of the pain.

Link yelled out resisting the urge to bite down as one of his teeth was poked at, then ripped out. Once ripped out, Link screamed as tears threatened to come. Ghirahim pried open his jaw again, Link's mouth filling with blood. Ghirahim held Link's jaw open and took the other tooth without hesitation. Link screamed out again as the tears fell freely. His mouth ached terribly and he felt the warm life fluid fill his mouth to the point where he had to swallow or spit it out.

He chose to swallow in fear of what would happen if he spit it out. Ghirahim chuckled at this then tossed something black onto Link.

"Your current choice in fashion is terrible. Let me help you." Ghirahim grinned. "And privacy is no option. You are the hero after all, there might be something in you that tells you to run. So get up and put that on." Ghirahim commanded.

Without hesitation, Link stood and looked and looked at the black clothing. It was a turtle neck shirt that ended right before his stomach. Link put the shirt on then looked to the rest of the clothing. There were sleave items that had diamond cut outs up to just over his bicep, he bit his lip as the fabric brushed over his raw skin. Next, Link silently took off his pants now his lower half completely naked. He didn't care though. Part of being a slave was to be able to do whatever they wanted no matter what. He placed on the pants then looked to the last two pieces.

They looked like socks, but, cut up socks. He put them on then let Ghirahim examine him.

"Nice, very nice." Ghirahim chuckled. Everywhere, diamonds were cut out revealing his skin. Link sighed and looked to the ground where he watched two white feet come in his line of vision.

Ghirahim picked up his right arm and something cold traveled up it until it stopped right where the sleeve stopped. Link looked over to see a golden band that hung snugly on his arm. The demon forced the boy to sit on the table and put on Link another golden band around his left ankle.

"There we go!" Ghirahim clapped his hands then looked at Link's right pointed ear. "It's just missing something." Ghirahim smiled then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a thin needle. Link tensed at the sight of something pointy. Before he knew it, the needle was shoved into his ear then replaced by a heavy red diamond. Link brought his hand to his ear and felt blood drip down.

Ghirahim pulled Link up. "Great, we have that figured out, I have to go do my duty as a ruler of this pathetic place." Ghirahim lead Link to the throne room.

The demon sat at his own throne examining the broken "hero" before him. He tapped his chin and stared to the teenage boy bowing to him. The child constantly trembled in fear. Ghirahim sighed and was completely content staring at the kid.

The boy on the other hand figured that he was going to be beat again. He was fearful on what new current of agony would pass through his body. Link took notice of Ghirahim's throne room, the floor was white with splotches of red where blood of a victim was spilt. Demise actually cleaned his carpet but apparently, Ghirahim didn't. Ghirahim broke out laughing, startling the terrified boy.

"You can't be the hero! You are too weak!" Ghirahim laughed out. "I mean, you're cute and all, but you? A hero? Who will defeat me and my Master? Ha!" Ghirahim laughed again.

Link gulped a little as he saw the demon, or his new "Master" laugh at him. He didn't do something stupid did he? He followed all the instructions given to him! Ghirahim sighed.

"Well, stand up here while I do my duty. I must judge people and you will watch their pain. Bring them in!" Ghirahim called out.

And so the trials began.

* * *

To say Link was traumatized was an understatement. Over six hours, 28 whippings, 27 deaths, (20 being children,) And random punishments Ghirahim could think of. A couple people got their eyes gouged out, while some got their tongues removed. Now was the final trial of the day.

A young woman was brought in with black boots and black pants with a dark blue shirt. Her hair was a clean bright blond and her eyes were a vibrant blue.

"Hello Ghirahim. It's about time your idiots caught me." The girl scoffed.

"Yes, it's been a while Zelda." Ghirahim grit his teeth. "You have numerous crimes. One even murder?"

"Well, when an ugly idiot comes running towards you, well, let's just say, their heads come off." Zelda grinned. "So, amuse me Ghirahim. What shall the punishment I wont receive be?" Zelda grinned.

_"Death." _Zelda's smile disappeared.

**Review! Want me to continue? Want me to stop? Do you like, not like? What? Tell me! Questions? Suggestions? A friendly hello? Review! **

**_2 more reviews as minimum before I'll post chapter 3. Cuz I'm late with this one._**

**FatGuy OnFire: Lol, you're a guest so I wouldn't know anyways. Thanks though!**

**HappyCat: Working working working DONE!**

**aliciadori: Thanks!**

**Igee: I shall!**

**Ask-LordGhirahim: Thanks! And I originally had that Idea before I thought of this story! Haha.**

**Luvr: Yeah, but I still love him. **

**I don't know who I have and haven't replied to. I am sorry. :( So, if I replied 2 times, there's my story/excuse/ idk. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! READ! Lol, I'm drinken them Starbucks things and they taste awful, but I have the energy of a blender! TYPE SO FAST! IBW;ELUBGPAEBGRBWRBUGWOHASDUV;UH Yup. I'm craaazzy!**

Ghirahim smirked. "I see that caught your attention. You may be a Sheikah but that doesn't mean you can run from me." Two guards went to get Zelda but she effortlessly jumped into the air and knocked the two guards down then took one of their swords and decapitated the both.

"You can't kill me! You weren't able to kill Impa for years!" Zelda smiled again. Her eyes wandered to Link where her smile faded and was replaced with a horrified look. "No..." She whispered.

"Oh yes. I found your weakness." Ghirahim stood and pulled out a sword putting Link in front of him. Link tensed as he was firmly held down and the sword approached his neck.

"No! Stop! D-don't kill him... please." Zelda dropped her head in shame and dropped the sword. "Kill me, don't kill him."

Link was so confused. Why would a higher rank girl want to risk her life to save a low-life slave? Link gulped and stared at the girl who hardly fought as two guards lifted her into the air and carried her to what he assumed as the dungeons.

"Well, you played the perfect part." Ghirahim whispered as he kicked the boy to the ground. Link landed with a grunt. "You know, I just remembered something, I haven't labeled you as mine yet." Ghirahim reached down and pulled the boys pants down a little, then he sat on Link's back pinning the child's arms to his sides. There was a snap, then silence.

Link bit his lip then felt an indescribable, stinging horrible pain on his thigh on the side of his leg. Link screamed out his lungs struggling to break free. Ghirahim pressed harder making the screams go higher. He loved the sounds coming from the hurting child. When the brand was removed Link laid there and cried with his voice cracking up. His thigh hurt so badly and he didn't have the strength to move. Ghirahim rubbed small but soothing circles on he boys back.

"Poor boy. You know, every enemy I have met I came up with a clever name. I wonder what yours would've been, perhaps something, child. Maybe I should call you slave child. No no no, that doesn't go well. I can tell in those sky blue eyes of yours..." Ghirahim thought for a moment, a creepy smile spreading across his face."Those sky blue eyes hm? How about Skychild?"

Link looked over his shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks. He then dropped his head and released silent tears.

"Well, we have to go. I guess we will be a little late to dinner. Worst case, I'll blame it on you. Let's go." Ghirahim pulled Link up and they walked to the dining room which was on Demise's side. They walked through the halls to the dining room where Demise impatiently sat at the head of the table.

"You're late." Demise hissed.

"Master, I know I'm late. But I had to deal with the Sheikah today-"

"That excuses nothing." Demise replied apparently not in a good mood.

"Then the _hero_ dragged his heels _all_ the way here! He is _so_ disobedient!" Ghirahim exaggerated some words. "I hope you didn't mind if I punished him in front of you for your judgment." Link's mouth fell open as he was being blamed for things he didn't do, and Demise believed him?

"Go on ahead." Demise pointed to the far end of the room where the table ended.

"Come on boy, you are in _so_ much trouble." Ghirahim dragged Link along, took of the skin tight black shirt, then snapped his fingers; Link was jerked up until he was two feet off the ground hanging by his wrists, and a huge case appeared in Ghirahim's hands.

Demise watched in amusement as most of Ghirahim's actions where exaggerated and almost stupid. He opened the box and pulled out two of three whips.

"Which one master? It is up to you." Ghirahim smirked.

"How about the glass one." Demise suggested.

"Excellent choice Master!" Ghirahim exclaimed pulling out the black whip with six strings attached, each covered in shattered glass. He pulled back his hand and let the whip fly with a satisfying crack and a scream that sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Again and again the whip was thrown, each one leaving bloody streaks behind and screams were absolutely lovely to the two demons. By the time Ghirahim was done, Link was crying loudly, his back in blinding agony as it looked as if there was no skin left. The two ate dinner with the sight of the broken hero and the cries bringing music to their ears.

Link dangled in the air wondering what he had ever done to have this happen to him?

* * *

Zelda sat in the cell in the dungeon. She thought she recognized the boy as the hero, but she had a feeling she was wrong. Her wrists were bound to the wall with 24 inches to move around.

"He can't be the hero! He looked way too scared and was way to weak to even be close!" Zelda hissed kicking a rock out of the way.

"Caught again I see?" Zelda's head snapped up to see the old woman known as Impa looking through the bars outside her cell."I thought I taught you better than this."

"I'm sorry teacher." Zelda bowed her head. Impa threw in a small ball of energy and watched the smoke melt the chains but leaving Zelda unharmed.

"We must hurry." Impa warned.

"Yes, I understand." Zelda slipped through the bars fitting because she was so thin.

"Groose has been worrying. You might want to talk to him." Impa suggested as the two walked through the dirty dungeon.

"Not Groose!" Zelda complained.

"Yes. You will go talk to him." Impa replied sternly.

"Fine, but if he makes another move or bad attempt to hide his love for me, I'm going to flip him over my shoulder." Zelda warned.

"That's fine dear." Impa sighed. No one particularly likes Groose just because he was so mean and dumb. He thought he had gorgeous muscle when he really had boney arms. Everyone really just ignored him. Zelda stared at the ground.

"Impa, I need to tell you something... about the hero."

* * *

Link laid on the concrete on his side. He had a paper thin blanket and had fallen asleep peacefully next to Ghirahim's bed. Ghirahim leaned over the side and was watching the scared boy. His experiences with Demise were so horrible he was haunted in his dreams. Ghirahim couldn't help but watch the tortured broken child scream and cry.

Even though his tongue was gone, Ghirahim still could understand some of what he was saying, like, 'Stop, I'm sorry.' or 'I hate you' and along those lines.

Ghirahim put the pieces of the puzzle together and figured out some things Demise did to the poor boy. Ghirahim sighed.

"Goodnight my little Skychild. May your screams bring rainbows to my heart tomorrow!" Ghirahim sighed and went to sleep smiling as the unconscious boy screamed and thrashed in his sleep.

* * *

**Review! Want me to continue? Want me to stop? Do you like, not like? What? Tell me! Questions? Suggestions? A friendly hello? Review! **

**_5 more reviews as minimum before I'll post chapter 4._**

**Link: Why are you doing this to me?**

**Me: Because I love you SOOOOOOO much!**

**Link: Don't talk to me.**

**Me: Oh yes, and I was thinking of making a Ghiralink version of this. Same things happen, just some sex, and other things. Kind of hard to explain… I hope you guys get it.**


	4. Chapter 4

His back hurt but he knew better than to complain. What was the point if he was going to have to do this anyways? His dreams haunted him, so he was too tired to complain.

On his knees, both hands scrubbed at the white marble stone that was at the entrance of the glamorous castle. Link sighed and let his tears fall. What was the point of crying? If his masters caught him, he would be laughed at for being weak. But that didn't stop the moisture.

He had to complete the floors before Demise came back, and if they weren't complete well...

He didn't want to think about the consequences.

Blowing the hair from his face, he dipped the dirt filled rag into the bucket again and pulled it out, wincing at the sting of the chemicals. He had to get the floor spotless but whatever Ghirahim had put in the bucket wasn't strong enough to get the stains out quickly and it burned on contact. A pair of white feet appeared in front of him and he flinched.

"Well, you do a great job and I see you have almost completed your task! To say I am shocked is an understatement! In truth, I figured the burning would've caused you too much pain to where you couldn't finish. How silly of me!" Ghirahim chuckled. "Why so mute? Did your screaming cause you to loose your voice last night?"

Link flinched as Ghirahim laughed again. He stared at the floor that was so clean, he could see Ghirahim's reflection in it.

"Well, finish that spot and you then can have a break! I am positive you'll be on time for dinner right...?" Ghirahim kicked the boy over then kicked the bucket with the dirty water. "Whoops! My bad. You'll have to clean this up, and I'd hurry if I were you. Master will not be pleased to see his floor dirty from your mistake."

Link got up and frantically picked the nearly empty bucket up again and scurried off to find more rags.

"Oh such a shame he wont make it." Ghirahim smiled and cast his magic into the floor. "Let's see him clean _this_ up."

* * *

"I see." Demise growled as he walked to his castle. Unlike Ghirahim, he wanted to take the time and look at his surroundings. Sure if Demise wanted to, he could teleport strait to his throne. But to be honest, despite his looks, he thought of nature as a thing of beauty. The only part of Hylia he didn't hate.

"I-I-I'm sorry for this terrible, terrible news King Demise." A servant bowed from the waist down respectively.

"Well, she wasn't my responsibility to begin with. Do not fear me, I'd fear Ghirahim. He will truly become blood thirsty when he hears that the girl has escaped." The servant stopped.

"Understood sir. It has been an honor serving you." The servant trembled in fear.

"I don't think he'd kill you, just probably take a few limbs, maybe use some of his devises, other than that, you'll live." The servant gulped.

"Understood..." He mumbled then quickly left. Demise sighed in frustration then opened the huge doors and stepped in. The air absolutely _reeked_ of horrible skin burning chemicals and a hint of tears. Demise gazed to the floor to see Link frantically scrubbing the floors as hard as he could. He closed the door quietly and took a step forward feeling the horrible sticky feeling mixed with the chemicals.

"Slave!" Demise growled. "Stand!" Link jumped and trembled, standing up and facing his master. Demise examined the front of the boy seeing that chemicals had burned through parts of the clothing on his pants, his hands and feet red from the awful liquid.

Link sighed and bowed his head letting the tears fall. Demise growled. "You were given a simple task and you couldn't even complete that? Useless!" Demise punched Link in the face hearing a grunt of pain followed by a new scent of blood.

Demise looked around the sticky white floor. "What did you do? Spill the bucket? Your master wont be pleased to learn that you couldn't get the floors clean."

Reaching down, he picked the child up by the hair and stormed into the white doors on the right. He dragged the squirming boy through the hallways as the servants ran and hid. At the end of the hall were two large doors where Ghirahim was probably sitting on his throne doing his job.  
That's exactly where Demise was headed.

* * *

Ghirahim sighed and sipped at the blood of his previous victim in a silver wine glass.

"Exquisite." Ghirahim mumbled watching his slaves pick up the corpse from the white bloody carpet. "One wrong deed provides a nice drink for me."

It was true, the "wrong" deed the person did wasn't necessarily their fault. A couple of kids were hungry and wanted to have a cow for a meal. They ended up breaking the fence and running for their lives letting all the cows and horses run away. The farmer was blamed for it and when confronted, he had the courage to reply, "It was not my fault."

Ghirahim was furious! Outraged! Sick with anger! And in one small bad move, he didn't realize he killed the poor fellow until he dropped limp, crimson splattering everywhere! Still being angry the demon just wanted a taste of him, but couldn't stop. So he sucked the blood from his veins and put it in a barrel for later use.

Ghirahim's head snapped up when thundering footsteps echoed through the castle. "Well, I'm sure master's home!" Ghirahim announced, shooing his servants away. Demise stormed through the door throwing Link in front of him kicking him forward to Ghirahim's feet. By the time they reached Ghirahim's throne, Link's face was bloody and he was sure a few of his ribs were broken. He was curled in on himself and trembling in fear.

"Ghirahim," Demise started coldly. "I know you're trying to make his life a living hell, and I believe you succeeded." Ghirahim wasn't sure where this was going. "Punish him thoroughly." Ghirahim released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay master. I'll make sure he doesn't slack off on chores again." Ghirahim responded with an evil smile.

"You better. He slacks off again and you will pay the price too." Demise stormed out of the room with thundering footsteps. Ghirahim looked to his slave in the skin tight clothing crying silently.

"Oh sky child, getting your master in trouble, that's going to cost you." Ghirahim sighed. "So many ways, just what to do? Hmm..." Ghirahim admired the boy on the ground, a thousand idea's running through his head. Link was absolutely terrified.

Ghirahim gently made the boy stand. "I believe I know what I should do." Ghirahim smiled viciously as he lead the boy to a room in the dungeons.

* * *

**Review! Want me to continue? Want me to stop? Do you like, not like? What? Tell me! Questions? Suggestions? A friendly hello? Review! **

******_5 reviews as minimum before I'll post chapter 5._**  


**Welp, this is one of those things where you tell me what you want to happen to him! Tell me! Releasing him is out of the question. Basically, if you were Ghirahim, what would _you_ do? I have plans, (a BUNCH of torture ideas) I'm just curious on what will happen! If I get no ideas well... it will be a surprise! REPLIES BELOW!**

**aliciadori: Haha I think I may try that! People are wanting me to, but I'm just not sure how good it will be... Thanks for the review!  
**

**HappyCat: Glad you like it! I shall! Thanks for the nice review!  
**

**Jsyk: I'm not trying to sound demanding for reviews, I really don't care if you review or not. It's just that when people review, I have those in my inbox so I have an idea when to post the next chapter. Otherwise, I might forget about this story. I try not to, but you should look and see how often I update on my other stories. This technique just helps me remember I need to update this story. Thanks for the advise though!**

**Someone: Well, since you said please... hahaha thanks for reviewing!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're stronger than I thought." Ghirahim chuckled pouring another cup of water along the teen's face. Link struggled, gasping for air through the rag in his mouth. He felt as if he was drowning, his head felt empty, his stomach churned in anticipation.

His blue eyes shot open as he could swear he was dying. The water stopped once more letting him cough and choke. Ghirahim snapped his fingers making the water disappear which the boy was thankful for. For an hour, he had been chocking and nearly dying, no, wishing he was dying. How did he not? He wanted desperately out of this hell. Anything to help him get out of here was better than being beat everyday.

His hopes and dreams would never come true. He would die a slave. That was why Hylia made him right? To only be a slave? What could he do anyways? He didn't have the strength to fight.

"Well, master is expecting us for dinner. You should be honored! Master doesn't like slaves hanging around." Ghirahim chuckled. "And I'm sure you'll do good and complete your chores on time right?" Ghirahim removed the rag from Link's mouth and tossed it away also undoing the bonds. "Come on. I want to be there early!"

Ghirahim nearly ripped Link's arm off as he jerked him up. In a snap, the two were gone.

* * *

Demise was really mad. And if he had to see another servant forget to bow, he was going to beat the crap out of them. Not only is bowing to your master showing respect, it's showing your place. If Demise were to bow to Hylia, (which he would _never_ do) it would show fear of the Superior. It's more like Hylia is bowing to Demise though. Hylia is dead after all.

Entering the dining room, Demise noted Ghirahim and the so called "hero" all ready there. He _did_ want a point of silence though. Link instantly dropped to his knees and bowed followed by Ghirahim who stood and bowed from the waist.

"Greetings master. I finished things early and I didn't want to be late tonight."

"..." Demise _was_ hoping for some silence. He honestly was hoping for the two to be late.

"Is something wrong master?" Ghirahim paused a little worried.

"No... nothing at all." Demise hissed. Link ducked and covered his head as Demise passed him.

"Is there something I can do?" Ghirahim offered.

"No." Demise growled resting his head in his left hand. A major headache was coming on. With the towns whiney servants, and idiotic townsfolk, he was in need of a break. It wasn't until Ghirahim laughed that he realised Ghirahim was talking.

"I do want to say, I did get the possession of some new _blood_. The taste is absolutely to die for." Ghirahim had a gleam in his eye that only meant trouble for Link and he knew it.

"Very well. I suppose I would like a taste." Demise sighed. Seconds later, three golden cups appeared in front of them. Two in from of Ghirahim, one huge one in front of Demise.

Ghirahim took a cup in his hand and held it to the child still bowing. "Drink it. You're dehydrated." Link looked at the cup before obeying. Taking a sip, his face showed his disgust for the awful drink and it took all his self control not to spit it out. Who knows wat would happen if the "drink" left his mouth.

"Well, this one was certainly well fed. I understand why you like this one so much." Demise nodded taking another sip. "I take it your drained their body?"

"Of course. This is _too_ good to pass up!" Ghirahim took a sip of the continents of the cup turning his perfect white teeth into sharp red ones. "Why Skychild, you seem to not like the drink! Is it because when you taste it you can hear the screams of the poor fool?" Ghirahim smiled feeling the child tense.

He was sick to his stomach. He practically _could _hear the screams. But, he was told to drink, so he did. He felt like a monster, drinking the blood of a fellow citizen. Innocent even.

Suddenly, there was a bokoblin scream that made all three jump in surprise. Ghirahim grabbed Link and the two burst into the kitchen to find an unexpected visiter.

* * *

She was told not to, but she couldn't help it. She just _had_ to go get the boy. Blond hair and blue eyes. That was how Hylia described the hero. And it was dark, not even the stars or moon shined, she would definatly be well hidden.

"Zelda we're going to get in trouble." Groose whispered.

"Aww, but Groose..." Zelda leaned against him. It was obvious that Groose had a crush on her, so she could basically control him will the right looks and moves.

"Z-Zelda?" Groose gasped.

"You're the only one who I can trust. And you muscles are so handy, you can help me get over the wall. And I just _love_ your hair!" Zelda made a sad look pushing her bottom lip out. Groose blushed and smiled.

"Okay, I just don't want you to get hurt." Groose smiled.

"Aww Groose! You're the best!" Zelda giggled. It was all an act though. She would _never_ love Groose. "Make sure you have our secret weapon ready."

"I will. Just hurry okay?" Groose was clearly still worried about getting caught. Who wouldn't be? If you were caught near the palace, you would be severely punished. Groose lifted Zelda up getting her over the wall where she pulled out a bow and arrow, shooting the guard down. Hoping down, she looked across the area pulling out a black cloak.

The black cloak hid her from sight which made it easier for her to get into the castle. She smelt food. Great smelling food! Her stomach growled reminding her how hungry she really was. Zelda easily slipped through the window leading to the very busy kitchen where prisoners worked. She didn't have to hide in here.

"Back I see." One of the older woman chuckled. Her grey and white hair was pulled into a bun and she stirred some stew, grey eyes watching carefully on the liquid.

"Well, I'm here for a special person. Sorry guys. One day, I will personally take the Demon Lord and King down. I will break your chains! You will be free." Zelda said as she filled her bag with food. She also stuffed her pockets of grains and meats.

"You're too kind. Hurry, the servant should be back any second now-" Another one, one of the younger ones, tried to warn. On cue, the door swung open revealing a bokoblin who screeched in warning.

"Bye! I'll see you possibly in two days." Zelda waved stuffing a roll into her mouth and running out the opposite door. She quickly pulled out two knives and waited for the demons to find her. The first 20 bokoblins were easily taken out with a bomb, then a few slashes of her knives.

Next came another round of mindless bokoblins, then Ghirahim.

"Tsk tsk, you really need to stop falling into my hands. After I heard you escaped I was furious! Outraged! S-"

"Sick with anger! Yes yes yes, we've heard this before." Zelda interrupted. "You say it like, once everyday. Listen, I'm only here for one thing and I'm prepared to fight you for it." Zelda smiled mischievously.

"First of all," Ghirahim started snapping two swords to existence. "You don't interrupt me. Secondly, you're mistake was coming for the boy, an thirdly, this fight will be the death of you." Ghirahim licked his lips, ready for a battle.

"Wait, what was that? Does your lipstick taste good? Taste like mint?" Zelda mocked.

"It is not lipstick!" Ghirahim glared.

"Sure. None of the other girls wear as much make-up as you! And even if they did," Zelda ducked as a coal black sword nearly cut off her head. "They wouldn't look stupid like you."

Ghirahim consisted of throwing daggers and trying to slice Zelda into tiny bits. He would enjoy drinking the blood from the veighns of this brat! Zelda easily avoided Ghirahim's daggers and slashes of his sword. Leaping into the air, she managed to slice the demon along his back and quickly bolted through the door nearly running into Link.

"Well hi!" Zelda smiled placing her hands on her hips. "I've been looking for you, come on, let's get you out of here." Zelda grabbed his hand forcing him to follow her through the kitchen where she grabbed an apple for him. She was so happy she founded the boy. Impa would be so happy, or furious.

She shoved the food into his awaiting hand. "Here, eat while you run. We have to hurry before a diamond wearing idiot catches us."

"I heard that." Ghirahim replied flatly suddenly appearing behind Zelda. But she was too fast. Zelda mindlessly ran into the dinning room where Demise sat.

"Demise." Zelda noded. Demise stood and strolled over to her and Link.

"Where do you think you're going?" Demise asked.

"No where special, just over the lava and through the woods to grandmothers house we go." Zelda grinned. "Well, as much as I'd love to chat, I must go. Tell your idiot slave he needs to be a little better when trying to catch me." The blond girl winked draging the boy behind her. Ghirahim appeared behind them and coated his daggers in poisinous magic before shooting them. Zelda and Link lept out the window onto the dead grass, the daggers flying over their heads.

Ghirahim kept throwing the daggers while strolling towards them making a magical barrier form around them. "Damn!" Zelda yelled.

"You know the routine, give me the boy and he wont die." Ghirahim smiled in victory.

"Even if he does, he'll just come back. My Goddess Hylia wasn't so stupid as you are." Zelda spat out like acid.

"Really? Then how did my master defeat her?" Ghirahim ran to her seperating her from Link. "If you ask me, you're the stupid one."

"Oh yeah? No Groose!" Zelda yelled leaping over to grab Link and pull him to the ground. Ghirahim looked into the sky to see an over sized bomb be launched at him. The explosion allowed Link and Zelda to escape by leaping over the wall, (Actually, Link was more like thrown over the wall,) and Zelda, Link and Groose ran to the woods.

This was all happening too fast for Link to process what was happening. He was almost sure this was a dream. What was happening?

* * *

"Fools! Idiots! Cowards!" Ghirahim threw random items at the bokoblins. "How dare you? You stood by and let a girl sneak in and out of the palace with the boy! The hero! A mere child defeated you! A teenager! You fools!"

"M-my Lord-"

"Shut up!" Ghirahim threw a dagger into the bokoblin's eye. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ghirahim took several deep breaths. "Two weeks. I give you two weeks to catch the godess serving dogs, Impa and Zelda, and get me the boy. If by two weeks they are not bowing to my feet, I will wipe your entire race off the face of the planet! Understand?" Ghirahim yelled at the bokoblins who cowered in fear.

"Yes my Lord." All bokoblins said together before running off.

"Why must me, The Fabulous Lord Ghirahim, be cursed with such morons?" Ghirahim growled. "You can run little girl, but you can't hide."

* * *

"Come on boy!" Zelda and Groose dragged Link through the woods and to a house. It was worn down with parts of the roof missing.

"Hey! This is your new home buddy!" Groose pat Link on the back. The boy was horrified. He shook his head before trying to run back to the castle.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Zelda pulled him back. "You can't go back there!" Zelda motioned for Groose to help her.

"You'll like it! Granny will love you 'til the day you die!" Groose smiled pushing Link to the door.

"Yeah, if she doesn't kill me first." Zelda murmured under her breath. "Uh, Impa! We have a... special guest for you!" Zelda bit her lip nerviously as the door opened with a pair of feet coming into veiw. From the look on her face, she looked puzzled and really mad.

* * *

**Yeah, fun. K so, I aint gonna reply to reviews yet. I am really busy. One of my grandparents died... and it's just been a mess.**

**I'll update next chapter when I can. Sorry guys. Just do tell me what you think, what do you want to happen, ect. So ye, mistakes are in there, I'll have to take a rsaincheck on those for now. sorry. see a mistake? Let me know please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaaack! Did ya miss me? No? Oh. Ok. *sigh***

**Sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I am just, BLAH! Had MAJOR writers block, and crap happened. Like I might not have a place to live but, oh well.  
**

**So I hope you all enjoys this. :)**

* * *

"Eat." Zelda just stared at the new boy in front of her. He just sat there. Motionless. He just stared at her in horror. An apple sat in front of him and he hadn't even touched it. He must be starving.

"Why isn't he eating?" Groose looked to Impa.

"Trained like a dog." The woman shook her head. "It's a sad sight." Zelda grumbled softly before crashing on the couch removing her boots.

"So is he _him_ or not?" Zelda asked.

"It is quite hard to tell." Impa sighed, stood, then walked to the kitchen. "Besides, his fear is controlling him right now. We wont be able to tell until he trusts one of us."

"Does it talk?"

"Groose! _It _is a _he_ and his _nam_e is-" Zelda thought for a moment. "What is your name kid?"

"Do you really think he can talk?" Impa asked. "If he really is the hero, you need to think of what they did to him."

"Oh right." Zelda rolled her eyes. "What is the point of tongue removal?"

"More pain I suppose." Impa answered chopping some carrots.

"Where's the fairy magic?" Zelda asked moving over to the bookshelf.

"Oh! I know where it is, I'll be right back." Groose dashed to his room in the hallway.

"Of course _he _knows where it is." Zelda scoffed glancing to the boy. "Hey, calm down. Ever heard of Faron?"

Link thought for a second before shaking his head.

"Well you have now. Anyway, Hylia left a blessed sword down on this land and she gave some of her magical powers to it. There's a spirit inside of it but only one with holy blood can talk to her. But the spirit Fi guards this place. We're basically in a bubble and evil can't see us or even pass over it. You are safe." Zelda promised. "But seriously. You need to eat something. You are like a zombie."

"I have it!" Groose handed the purple dust to Zelda.

"Good boy Groose!" Zelda mocked patting the boy on the head. The girl casually walked over to Link with a smirk. "From my knowledge, you are most likely missing a few things. Well, this will fix that. Hold still." Zelda scooped some of the dust into her hand before sprinkling it on the boy.

His hand instantly shot to his mouth where he felt a sharp pain before his mouth went numb. His eyes widened as all his missing and broken or chipped teeth were restored including his tongue.

"Amazing huh?" Zelda smiled putting the jar on the table. "Now we have to get you out of these clothes. You look... awful. Just ugly with all of that crap on you." The girl had a disgusted feature on her face. "Come on. Oh! And I can also show you your room."

* * *

"You let her escape?" Ghirahim nearly yelled.

"Yes." Demise replied casually staring off into the distance.

"But why?"

"Think about it Ghirahim. She took him to where she is hiding. If I am not mistaken, I have infused my magic into him. Not only will I find him but her and the other rat as well."

"But she's a criminal!"

"And she is most likely with the other Sheikah. We need them both dead."

"But-"

"I do not need to justify myself to you." Demise turned with a growl. "Do you dare defy your master?"

"No." Ghirahim looked to the ground in shame.

"He is beyond repair, his soul is ours. He will never defeat us. You have nothing to worry about. Now leave me." Ghirahim bit his tongue in anger before leaving. He hated it when his master wouldn't listen to him.

* * *

"He's so... strange." Zelda whispered. Her and Impa were looking into the room where he slept, whimpering and shaking.

"You were just like him." Impa reminded grabbing Zelda's hand.

"I know. I know why he's scared and miserable. But I want him to know he's safe now. He's okay." Zelda sighed and leaned against the door.

"Enough talk. You should rest." Impa nodded to the door across the hall. "You know where I will be." The old woman walked down the hallway and into her room and Zelda did the same.

With a soft glare, Zelda got into her bed, pulling the blankets to her chest. _'Was I really just like him?'_

* * *

**She was terrified. The young girl only six years old ran across the grass, her feet getting poked and cut as the stones and dead grass bit into her.  
**

**"What a shame. We haven't even finished out game." The young girl moved faster crying and panting, running out of breath. She screamed as something or someone tackled her, holding her down.**

**"H-Help!" She screamed. **

**"Now now," The demon Lord chuckled. "I thought I taught you some respect." Ghirahim casually flipped a dagger into his hand watching the young child struggle and cry.**

**The demon pulled the girl's shirt up to reveal her stomach. He whispered something to the dagger and it pulsed with red. With a smirk, the demon carved into the flesh of the girl, laughing evilly as her screams echoed through the forests. He carefully dragged the dagger across her flesh and made a diamond in her skin.  
**

**"Now I will _always _be bound to you by fate. We will always be connected and if you ever escape, I will find you."**

* * *

Zelda sat strait up in bed, a cold sweat running down the sides of her a grimace, she pulled up her shirt a little groaning in disgust as the diamond mark pulsed purple. He was looking for her again.

Zelda winced as sharp pains spread across her abdomen and across her body. She looked to the window seeing the sky that was now pink, painted with morning light. Zelda decided to get up, seeing as she would never get back to sleep now.

She stood and stretched, pulling on her clothes and wrapping thin fabric around her stomach to hide the pulsing color. She hated the mark. It just reminded her of who she was and what it was like.

"I hate you." She said to the air. "Curse you Hylia! Why bring disaster? You were the goddess! How dare you!" Zelda screamed suddenly, tears pricking her eyes. She quickly calmed herself though, pushing her anger down into her body.

She went outside, sword at her hip and her mind wondering about the boy inside. She made it to the doll in the "yard" and began practicing fighting techniques. Unknown to her though, someone was watching.

* * *

Link jumped as he saw the girl who "saved" him walk over to a doll that looked like his master. He watched her for a while, wondering how someone could move as fast as her. He was just sitting on the roof of the small house watching her and trying to learn a few moves.

He didn't understand how she could remember all these moves. Like the spinning one. How did she spin like that? And how she lept into the air, it was amazing.

"Wonderful isn't she?" Link jumped away from the boy named Groose who had somehow made it up to the roof without his knowledge. "She wasn't always like this though. She doesn't remember it, but I do."

Link gave Groose a questionable look.

"Back when we were kids, she had dreams of becoming a princess. She would always smile with the sun gleaming through her eyes. She was amazing. Then there was an attack. She was kidnapped, her parents, killed. I didn't see her for a year. I knew grannie though. She was the only woman close enough to being family to me. She risked her life after I told her of Zelda. Grannie went and freed her, but Zelda was beyond unrecognizable it scared me. The light was gone from her eyes, she looked dead. She looked haunted and scared and she still does. But she thinks that she looks tough. Beyond her glare is a little girl crying for help. I miss her. The real her. And from the day she was saved, I promised myself I would protect her or die trying. She fights because she doesn't want to look weak but no matter how hard she tries, she can't hide fear. She will always live in fear." Groose shook his head.

"I know what you are going through and I know it will take some time until you will trust us, but, trust her. She knows what you went through. She experienced it. She can help you if you give her the chance."

Link watched her and imagined her as a scared, weak girl with no hope left. No. Not her. She was too strong. Or was she? The boy sat puzzled and confused as he thought of her like him. She was so much stronger though.

Zelda suddenly looked at him, and he saw the tears in her shocked eyes and noticed that Groose was suddenly gone. Zelda glared at him and stormed over to the house, effortlessly jumping onto the roof.

"What are you doing up here? Spying on me? Trying to figure out how to kidnap me? Huh? Trying to think of a plan to make sure you don't get hurt? Right?" Zelda shook her head and dropped her sword. "I'm not going back you know. I can't risk getting captured again because of you. Impa would kill me for sure."

Then he saw what Groose meant. In the tears, he could see her fear of going back. Just like him, she was terrified of the demons. And just like him, she was screaming for help.


	7. Chapter 7

**I totally forgot to mention last chapter, that if I haven't responded to your reviews, don't kill me. Thanks for the reviews and if you have any questions, please ask again if I didn't answer. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. **

**Welp!**

**I only updated so fast because I really feel horrible for making you guys wait for so long. I put off my homework and softball practice for you guys. (No big deal though :3 I didn't miss much from softball, and I really didn't want to do homework.) **

**That's all! Thanks for reading this story and sticking with it (y'know. If you are still reading it) So enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

"That's when I took my fist, used all my muscles, and smashed it into that bastard." Groose smirked and handed a flower to Zelda who was reading a book.

"No, if I recall, you screamed like a little girl and hid behind the house." Zelda replied flatly.

"That was all an act." Groose tried.

"Yeah, sure." Zelda rolled her eyes and scanned the pages. "Did you know we could make demon repellant?"

"Really?"

"Yeah... if you have their blood. They can't touch you, I guess their senses get messed up when they smell their own scent, they can't use their magic to find you or something. And with the scents of other species, they can't detect who or what is there."

"Dumb it down for me please."

"In other words, if we get a drop of Ghirahim's blood, he wont be able to find the boy or us if we wear it." Zelda threw the book onto the table impatiently.

"Wouldn't that mean we would have to smell like him?"

"I know. I think I threw up a little in my mouth." Zelda pretended to vomit before looking to the pages again.

"What else do we need?" Groose asked hesitantly.

"Three drops of a fairy's tears, two whiskers from a remlit, eight drops of sweat from a goron, one drop of blood from the demon and one purple chu chu." Zelda read aloud while writing the recipe down.

"Purple chu chu? Never heard of it."

"Neither have I. And aren't gorons violent?"

"Yep." Groose nodded. "There only like, two left."

"Nope. Three. And they hate humans because they believe humans killed their kind." Zelda smirked.

"No. You can't possibly-"

"And why not?" Zelda stood crossing her arms.

"Because Impa wont allow you to."

"But Groose." Zelda batted her eye lashes and grabbed his arm. "It's important to me. Can't you just see our names in the texts, and they will talk about us. You being so strong and handsome."

"Well..." Groose blushed slightly.

"Come on. You and me, alone, and we can finally do some of that bonding you want." Zelda smiled tracing Groose's jaw bone with her finger.

"Okay. We'll do this. What's first?"

"The goron." Zelda smirked evilly.

"Of course."

* * *

"Groose! Now would be a great time to use your weapon!" Zelda called out ducking as the goron threw his fists towards the blonde's head.

"Zelda... help..." Groose whimpered as he struggled against the web of a skulltula.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me Groose!" Zelda yelled slashing her sword gasping as the steel broke. She ran over to Groose taking the gauntlets from his pockets and putting them on her hands.

She spun suddenly punching the goron in his face sending him backwards into another skulltula nest. The goron's face was bleeding and he looked furious. Zelda pulled out a bottle from her pouch and held it to the goron's forehead.

"Sorry buddy. Just need a few drops of sweat then I'll get you out." Zelda promised, counting the drops.

"Curse you human filth." The goron spat with disgust.

"Listen here." Zelda hissed. "I am trying to free you and your people. The demons killed your family not me. I'm sorry I had to use force, but I need this. The hero is quite possibly broken beyond repair so will you just cooperate with me?"

"The hero?!" The goron gasped, eyes widening. "He exists?"

"Yes. He does. And he can't do anything. He's like a small child. We need your sweat to kill the demons." Zelda corked the bottle and sliced the webs.

"Take me with you."

"Excuse me?" Zelda gasped.

"I need to meet him."

"Why?"

"..." The goron thought. "I made a promise to someone."

"He's in no condition to meet anyone." Zelda crossed her arms. "Go home."

"Zelda! Zelda! Help!" Groose called out. The young girl picked up a knife from her bet and blindly threw it hearing a thud. "Thanks Zel."

"Please. It means the world to me to meet him. Please."

Zelda looked into the brown eyes and closed her own. "You're going to scare him. But fine. But you have to help us get a few ingredients."

"Like what?"

"Fairy tears-"

"I know where to get those!" The goron pulled out a map. "It's in Lanayru."

"Lanayru? You have got to be kidding me!" Zelda yelled.

"Well wait a minute." The goron read further on. "Oh! There is one two miles south of here."

"Into the dark woods? I can handle that." Zelda looked to the ground. "But you owe me a new sword."

* * *

"Where on Earth are they?" Impa asked to no one. "Child, hand me the bread crumbs."

Link jumped as he quickly hurried to the bread and brought it to her. At first he thought he did good and was being good. Impa then slipped slightly, her hand with the spoon accidentally hit Link in the head making him cry out and cower in fear.

"Oh dear I'm sorry. I slipped I didn't mean to hit you." Impa walked over to the boy and knelt down to him. "I am sorry I hit you." _'First lesson to teach a slave,' _Impa thought as she hugged the trembling boy. _'Show them love and kindness.'_

They sat like that and Impa didn't care her soup was burning. She cared more about the boy than her hunger.

Link was shocked. What was this? What was she doing to him? Was it a new torture? But, it didn't hurt. Was she killing him? He didn't know what to think. The boy that was now free just sat there scared of what was happening to him.

"Now," Impa pulled away. "I must finish supper. Wipe the tears from your eyes and go get the carrots." The old woman smiled and stood. "And do hurry. I think I can save this soup with a few vegetables."

* * *

"You are stupid!" Ghirahim yelled hitting the nearest bokoblin in the head with his fist. "I give you a simple task yet you fail me time and time again. Explain yourself!"

"M-m-my lord, we simply-"

"Wrong again!" Ghirahim hissed killing the bokoblin.

The demon lord threw on his cape and stormed through the hallway, bokoblins running for their lives as he walked towards them.

"If you can't find them I shall find them myself!" Ghirahim stormed out of the castle and into the town where people ran and hid. They had to be somewhere.

The demon looked in every house, tore everything apart, killed children, and enslaved some. He looked and destroyed everything in his path.

He hated not being able to find the boy as soon as he wanted.

"Maybe they're in the forest." Ghirahim strolled into the forest where there was some green, and he hated the color and the clean smell. He couldn't wait to burn this place to the ground. A new scent also reached his attention. Herbs, vegetables, grains? Meat? Soup? Out here? Where was it coming from?

He smirked as he followed the scent deeper into the forest, feeling a pure force from ahead.

* * *

"No no no. Those aren't ripe yet. These over here are." Impa showed Link the difference between the green and dark green leaves. Link reached up and picked one of the fruits growing from the tree. It was green and huge.

"Go ahead. Take a bite." Impa smiled kindly. With slight hesitation, he took a small bite, eyes widening as a burst of flavor exploded in his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from taking another bite. He sighed at the wonderful taste and looked up, eyes widening in horror.

His body froze with horrible dread, his breathing quickened, he dropped the delicious green fruit and gulped, his terrified blue eyes staring into merciless brown ones.

Ghirahim stood there staring at him, as if he didn't see him. The older woman turned around, smile disappearing as she saw the demon. Impa immediately silently stepped over to the boy grabbing his hand.

"It is okay." She whispered to Link. "As long as we don't move, the shield will protect us from his sight." The boy stayed perfectly still, terrified of what his master would do to him if he was found.

The demon looked into the distance, seeing nothing but trees. But the smell... it was strong. He went to take a step forward feeling a strange tingling sensation.

Impa and Link watched in horror as Ghirahim started to walk through the invisible wall. The wall was only there to prevent the enemy from seeing the house, but if they were to step inside, things would be bad.


	8. Chapter 8

"Grannie's gonna be pissed." Groose mumbled.

"She'll get over it. Besides, I'm going to get her something she can't possibly resist." Zelda dug through her pockets finding her wallet and pulling it out.

"Whoa! How much do you have?" Groose asked as he saw a few silver and gold rupees.

"Over a thousand. But I save them so no spending more than what we need. And, I raid the castle so much, I know where the taxes are located." Zelda smirked and pulled out a red rupee.

"What are you going to get her?" Groose wondered out loud.

"A new pair of shoes and some Deku Baba leaves. Oh and I want to buy the book about Hylia in ancient times. I want to get as much information as I can about the legend and her and the hero and stuff like that."

Groose nodded and followed her. They left Gorko in the woods so he wouldn't cause panic to the humans. All Zelda had to do was run some quick errands and they'd be able to safely make it back home.

Zelda went to the book shop first scanning the destroyed and broken books. Some had pages missing, others were held together by nothing, and a few had graffiti on the pages. Luckily, The Legend wasn't in bad condition. No one really wanted to hear about Hylia because people believe she betrayed them.

Groose happened to look over to a poster hung by the door and frowned. "Hey Zel... you might want to look at this."

"What is it Groose? Another stray cat? Or maybe-" Zelda gasped as she read the writing. "WHAT?!" She nearly screamed.

"Yeah. You're worth eight bags of grains." Groose chuckled slightly. Zelda held two wanted posters with drawings on them.

"Ok, first of all, I should be worth like ten bags. But look at this." Zelda turned one over. "He's worth a thousand rupees plus a cucco, a cow, and six bags."

"So he_is_ the hero." Zelda nodded and stuffed the papers and books into her bag sealing it shut with the strap. "Skip the leaf and shoes. If I'm worth eight bags, we better get out of here. People will do _anything_ for food."

* * *

"Impa?" Zelda called into the house. "Where are you?"

"Over here. Where have you been?" The old woman turned and gasped. "And what is that _beast_ doing here?"

"Well Grannie, this is Gorko. We believe he can help us with decoding scrolls and such. So he is in the team." Groose pat the huge rock on the back earning a soft growl.

"Hey, do you know anything about this?" Zelda pulled out the book and handed it to Impa.

"Why yes. Yes I know a lot of it. Where on Earth did you get it?" Impa looked at the book astonished she could get anything like it.

"The book store. Oh yeah, I need a disguise." Zelda pulled out the wanted poster hesitantly and handed it to Impa too.

_Thump!_

"Ow!" Zelda exclaimed clutching her head. Impa had hit her with the book.

"I thought I taught you better than this." Impa hissed crumpling the poster and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Okay. Yeah you did but look at this too. I can't read it." It was true, Zelda could read regular Hylian, but ancient was harder for jher to read.

"Hmm." Impa said thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Groose spoke up.

"His name is Link I suppose. It says his age is 15, and he is wanted for judgment."

"Link? What kind of name is that?" Zelda scoffed crossing her arms. "Where is he anyways?"

"In his room. Oh, would you be a dear and go check on him? He should be awake and he could use someone who knows what he's been through." Impa kindly patted Zelda's arm.

"What happened?" Zelda instantly asked.

"We were almost found. But luckily a bokoblin distracted _him_ and _he_ disappeared." Zelda closed her eyes.

"What will we do if _he_ finds us?"

"Run again. I'll cast the spell again and again. But one day they will be defeated. Now go talk to him. Now."

"Yeah yeah." Zelda sighed and walked down the hallway stopping in front of the wooden door. Zelda gathered her courage before she entered the room. Her eyes instantly fell on the boy in the chair, slouched over and looking out the window. She knew what he was thinking about. Freedom.

Even though you're out of the pain for a while, you will never be free until your "master" is dead.

"Hey." Zelda spoke softly. The boy jumped and turned suddenly. "I know what happened."

Link turned back to the window and watched the world pass by.

"You dream of it too huh?" Zelda asked sitting on the bed. "Being a bird."

Link just nodded.

"You can talk right?" There was no response this time. "Look. I know it's different being able to do what you want, and I know you're scared. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what I need to do. I know your name."

His head snapped to the girl behind him with wide eyes.

"Yes _Link_ I know that's your name, I know you're 15, and that you have no parents. You're just like me. Ghirahim killed my father. My mother died while giving birth to me. But in this world, you learn not to cry. You learn to forget. Ghirahim was my master. He captured me and "trained" me. Who "trained" you?"

Link looked back trembling slightly.

"Link. I promise, if you tell me now, I will kill him and free you first. Who is it?" Zelda knew it was Demise by the way he acted, but she just wanted him to speak. "Please. Tell me."

"Ahnnnn..." It was like he was trying to speak but he hesitated.

"What?" Zelda's eyes widened slightly as she leaned forward.

"M-Master..." Zelda held her breath and listened. "De... De..."

"Demise?" Zelda smiled with hope as he nodded. It wasn't a happy topic, but he was trusting them. Maybe fear was forcing him to trust them.

"Don't let me go back." He croaked. Zelda frowned and sighed watching him take trembling breaths.

"I won't. You will never go back. I promise you will never go back. It's going to be okay." Zelda promised. He had tears leaking from the sides of his eyes. He just stared out the window to the sky, his eyes looking for hope in the dark sky.


End file.
